Luck of the Draw
by MeTuKa
Summary: **Completed! chapter 9** Donovan meets up with an old case summary will get better ; )
1. Default Chapter

It was a chilly morning. The building was busier than normal. People running around packing bags and files, hugging and kissing their loved ones good-bye. One by one cars left the building under heavy security. Christine stood in the hallway watching the security ready her car. She rocked the little boy in her arms humming a song to soothe him. Even though Robbie was only three, he could sense the uneasiness around him.  
  
"Ms. Sellers," the guard spoke, "we're ready."  
  
"One moment," she replied, smoothing the little boy's hair, "we need to say good-bye to daddy."  
  
Christine walked over to a man dressed in a blue suit holding a black teddy bear. The man took the little boy into his arms and hugged him close. "Alice will meet you in Washington." the man said kissing the little boy's cheek, "She's already on her way there. Be a good boy for Christine, Robbie."  
  
"Don't worry Ambassador Williams," Christine said taking the fussy boy back, "Robbie will be good. Don't worry, Sir, we'll be okay."  
  
Ambassador Williams watched as Christine put Robbie into his car seat. This time they were in the second to last car. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched the four cars leave the Embassy grounds. The State Department ordered all nonessential personal out of the country due to the drug wars getting more violent. Sometimes he wondered if taking this post was the smartest thing to do. He glanced down on the ground and saw Robbie's bear, he shook his head and smiled as he bent down to get the bear. Robbie is going to pitch one hell of a fit when he realizes he doesn't have his bear. He felt sorry for Christine and the other passengers on the plane.  
  
Christine looked out the darkened windows as best she could, watching the scenery go by. Traffic seemed to be unusually heavy this early in the morning. Of course she could be wrong, Christine thought. She looked over at Robbie, who fell asleep in his car seat.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped. There was an explosion. The first car was blown up. Robbie started to cry. Christine turned to look at the car behind them. She watched as six masked gunmen fired on the car, then turned their guns on the car in front of her. Christine reached for her bag that was placed on the floor. She heard more gunfire and saw from the corner of her eye, the driver of her car slump forward. She fumbled around for her gun. She was going to die protecting Robbie if she had to. Christine finally found her gun and aimed it at the masked man trying to yank open Robbie's door. She aimed and took the man down. The noise made Robbie cry even louder. Christine cursed herself for putting the boy in this situation. She leaned over to unhook Robbie from the car seat when she felt a sharp pain in her back. The last thing she heard was Robbie's screams as blackness claimed her.  
  
  
  
Christine slowly tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She was blindfolded. She tried to shake her head, but the pain almost caused her to black out again.  
  
"Nice of you to awaken." a heavy accented voice sneered. "As long as your government adheres to our demands you and the Ambassador's son will be released unharmed."  
  
"Robbie," Christine gasped, "where is he?"  
  
"Do not worry, he is being taken care off," he laughed, slamming the door to Christine's room.  
  
"Hurt him and I'll kill you!" she yelled after him. "Calm down, Chris, you need to think."  
  
  
  
Christine took a couple of deep breaths to help calm herself down. She went to move her feet and felt they were tied together and well as her hands were tied behind her back. Right now there was nothing she could do but wait.  
  
A couple hours later, Christine was beginning to wonder if they were ever coming back to her. She was starving since she didn't eat since the night before they were kidnapped. She was a nervous flyer and taking care of Robbie took her mind off the flying. She heard the doorknob turn and then the door opened. She braced herself as she was moved into a sitting position. Her blindfold was taken off and it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light. Next her arms were free and she moved them a little to get the circulation going.   
  
Christine looked at her captor. He was short and fat. He was wheezing, like he has a hard time moving. Before she even stopped to think about what she was going to do, Christine punched the man in the stomach, then in his face. She quickly untied her feet.  
  
"Perra." he gasped, rolling on the floor.  
  
Christine poked her head out the door and made sure it was safe. As she made her way down the hall, she tried to think where Robbie could be. She was about to turn the corner when she was slammed up against the wall.  
  
"Dónde usted le piensa va?" the voice asked.  
  
Christine's face was pushed into the wall and her arm was twisted behind her back. Where was she going? she thought to herself. Tears formed in her eyes as her captor applied more pressure. "Por favor, acabo de desear ver si el muchacho era aceptable." Christine gasped. She needed to know if Robbie was okay.  
  
Her captor turned her around and grabbed her face. Christine forced herself to look her captor in the eyes. She looked into the most intense brown eyes she's ever seen and they frightened her. "Stupid girl." he growled pulling her back to her room. She was going to be punished for this stupid stunt, he thought. He just hoped it didn't interfere with his plans. 


	2. chapter 2

Three days later, Christine was still tied up. This time to punish her, they tied her to the bed in only her bra and panties, just to give her second thoughts about trying to escape again. Christine tried not to show how humiliated she was. The first day she was tied to the bed, the short fat man came back with food. She refused to show him she was scared, that was until he decided he wanted to try and rape her. Christine never thought she would have been happy to see the guard that caught her, save her. Raphael never knew what hit him. Juan, the guard who caught her, took the butt of his gun and hit Raphael across the back. He threatened to kill him if he ever came near her again. Of course, Raphael made a promise he would be back. Anyone who went into Christine's room, Juan went in with.   
  
For the fifth night in a row, Christine was mentally cursing at herself for getting into this situation. If she didn't try to escape, she could probably be with Robbie right now. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but the grip got tighter.   
  
"If you scream, I will hurt you." the man said, "do you understand?" Christine nodded her head as he untied her hands. He helped her sit up and then proceeded to untie her legs. Next, he took off the blindfold. Since it was dark in the room, her eyes didn't have the need to adjust.   
  
She looked at the man kneeling in front of her and was staring into those intense eyes. "Juan?" she whispered.  
  
"Put these on." he ordered, "We don't have much time."  
  
Christine took the clothes he handed her. They were a man's work shirt and jeans. He also handed her a ball cap. She quickly put the pants and shirt on. Juan could see the questions in her eyes. He stood her up and placed her brown hair into the cap.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." she whispered. "I won't leave Robbie."  
  
"The Ambassador's son is half way back into his father's arms." Juan said pulling her into the hallway.   
  
"I don't believe you." Christine stated.  
  
"Whether you believe me or not, I don't care." he stated, "I would like to get out of here in one piece."  
  
Juan walked her through the back of the house and into a waiting jeep. He got her out of the compound with no problems, but he was waiting for the shit to hit the fan. It wouldn't be long before they noticed the boy and Christine were gone.   
  
They were about ten miles from the pick up site when gunfire came from behind. He pulled the jeep off the road and drove for as long as the jeep could take it. He quickly slammed on the brakes and pulled Christine out of the jeep. He briefly turned his back on Christine to take out his pack. When he turned back around he saw Christine running from him.  
  
"I don't need this," he muttered to himself, chasing after her.  
  
Christine was running, she had no clue to where she was running off to. She turned to see if Juan was following her, he wasn't. She leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She turned her head and saw Juan running towards her. She pushed herself off the tree and started to run once again. She was started to slow down, but she wasn't giving up.   
  
Juan was easily catching up to her. He grabbed her arm to stop her. Christine pulled her arm back to try and loosen his grip. All she did was cause herself to lose balance and pull Juan down on top of her.   
  
"Get off me." she growled.  
  
"Only if you promise not to run away again." he ordered, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Prove it," she challenged.  
  
"My name's Frank Donovan. I work for the State Department," he answered.  
  
"But, you," she started to say confused, "you work for them."  
  
"I work for the State Department." he repeated, "Now, can we finally get to the airfield?"  
  
Christine was all prepared to shake her head yes when her eyes filled with fear. Hanging above his head was a huge green snake. "Snake," she stuttered, "big snake above your head."  
  
Donovan slowly lifted his head to look. "It's an Emerald Tree Boa. Harmless. See the bulge in its belly? He just ate." he smiled.  
  
At a normal time Christine would've thought he had a killer smile, but she was too concerned about the snake. "Snake. I hate snakes. I, I" she babbled watching it stretch it self down next to her. As it started to slide by her, she started to panic more.   
  
"If you don't shut up, they'll find us." Donovan warned.  
  
"Snake," she repeated. Donovan could hear the gunmen walking near their position and with her babbling about the snake, they would find out soon where they were. He tried to cover her mouth with his hand, but she ended up biting him.   
  
There was only one other thing he could think of to shut her up. He placed a hand behind her neck and lowered his lips to hers. He could see her eyes widen in surprise. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and started to explore. Christine was shocked, but the feeling soon passed. She wrapped her arms around and kissed him back. She forgot all about the snake.  
  
Donovan let his hand travel down Christine's breast and he started to mold it into his hand. Christine moaned in response. He went to move his hand lower when he scraped it on a tree branch. The pain jerked him back into reality. He looked into Christine's eyes and saw the passion. He stood up and the n bent down to help her up. "Come on," he said softly, "let's get you to the airfield."  
  
"Is this a good time to tell you I'm afraid of flying?" she laughed.  
  
"We'll deal with that when we get there." he replied leading her through the jungle.  
  
  
Three hours later they finally made it to the airfield. A small plane was sitting on the runway guarded by armed men.   
  
"Well, Frankie, I was wondering when you were going to show up." a man laughed stepping down from the plane.  
  
"Tom," Donovan said, "This is Ms. Christine Sellers."  
  
"I can't do this." Christine told Donovan, "I tried to prepare myself, but I can't go on the plane."  
  
Donovan cupped her face in his hands and saw the fear in her eyes. "I know." he whispered before kissing her again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Christine asked.  
  
"For this." Donovan said knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and carried her into the plane.   
  
"You have a way with women, Frankie." Tom laughed.  
  
"Just make sure she gets back to the States safe." Donovan said, "I need to make sure Raphael and his brother are no longer a problem."  
  
"You got it." Tom replied closing the door to the plane.  
  
Donovan ran to the other side of the runway and watched the plane take off. She was very lucky that Raphael didn't have her killed for the stunts she pulled. Now he had to make sure he wouldn't try and get revenge on her in the future. 


	3. chapter 3

Ten years later.  
  
First Bank of Chicago  
  
"I can't believe this," Christine muttered, "I swear when I get out of this I'll kill her."  
  
"Excuse me?" the woman next to her asked.  
  
"My cousin," Christine replied, "she asked me to drop a deposit off at the bank for her. It'll take ten minutes of my time she said. It's on its way to the boutique, I'll meet you there, she said. This would be my luck."  
  
"What do you mean?" the woman asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Murphy's Law. What can go wrong, will." Christine replied, "I swear Julia knew the bank was going to get robbed. I'll make sure Julia won't make it alive to her wedding day."  
  
"Good, I thought Murphy just had something against me." she laughed, "Monica Davis."  
  
"Christine Sellers." Chris said, "I'd offer you may hand, but I'm afraid they might shoot us. How long do you think we'll be here?"  
  
"Why, do you have somewhere better to be?" Monica asked.  
  
"No, I just love being held hostage." Christine drawled. Chills went down her spine remembering the last time.  
  
"I think we're going to be here awhile." Monica commented, "He's too jumpy and angry. It doesn't look like the negotiator is playing hardball. It seems like nothing is going the way he wanted. The security guard surprised him and then killing one of his men hasn't helped matters."  
  
"Okay," the man yelled into the phone, "I'll show some good faith, just keep your end of the deal. Grab that one and send her out."  
  
The second gunman walked up to Monica and Christine. "Which one?" he asked.  
  
"The one with the black hair. Get her out of here."   
  
The gunman grabbed Monica's arm and pushed her out the door. Chicago police surrounded her and escorted her back to the command center.  
  
"Monica!" Cody yelled wrapping his arms around her, "Your alive."  
  
"You okay?" Donovan asked, looking her up and down to make sure.  
  
"Fine," she replied, "but these guys are a bomb waiting to go off. They didn't know the bank had a security guard and when he killed one of the gunmen, they're ready to get out by any means possible."  
  
"How many gunmen?" Donovan asked, "Where are the hostages and how many?"  
  
"Four alive, one dead." Monica counted in her head, "About ten to fifteen hostages. The guard is on the verge of death and they know they're facing attempted murder to murder charges. The feel like they have nothing to lose. They keep going to the second floor to make sure no police made it up there."  
  
"Where are the hostages?" Jake asked.  
  
"Half are by the door where I was," Monica replied, "the other half are behind the counter. They won't give up the guard. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Serve them lunch." Donovan stated, "They traded you for peanut butter and jelly."  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly?" Monica repeated, "That's all I'm worth. Not a word Cody."  
  
"You must've left one hell of an impression on them," Cody laughed.  
  
"I made new friends." Monica stated.  
  
"Alex, Jake are you ready?" Donovan said into his headset, "Alex, you're go in with the first HRT team. Jake and I will go with the second team upstairs. Here's the plan."  
  
"Agent Donovan, you better come here." Captain Travis yelled.   
  
"What is it Captain?" Donovan asked walking towards the window.   
  
They looked towards the bank. They could see movement on the second floor of the bank.   
  
"They're positioning hostages in front of the window." Jake said handing the binoculars to Donovan.  
  
"Do you think they're going to start killing hostages?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm not willing to take the chance." Donovan replied, "It's time to breach the building. I want the HRT teams in position now. We breach now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christine looked out the window. She could see all the police cars that were around the bank. She knew the guard was dead when the one gunman started to panic. They were in serious trouble. They were going to die.  
  
This wasn't how my life was to end, Christine thought to herself. There was more she wanted to do in life. Christine mentally made a list of people of people she was going to haunt. She closed her eyes and waited.  
She felt the muzzle of the gun at the back of her head and took a deep breath.   
  
Suddenly they all felt the floor shake and they could hear the voices downstairs demanding the gunmen surrender. Christine cringed as she was pulled to her feet. She felt the gunman's arm around her neck and the cold steel off his gun. He started to wall up the stairs to the roof.   
  
"Federal Agent," Jake yelled aiming his gun, "let the woman go."  
  
"Get out of the way or I'll kill her," the gunman yelled moving up the stairs.   
  
The gunman had his back to the door as he made their way up. Jake slowly followed them up the stairs, keeping his weapon aimed. Thinking he was safe, the gunman pushed Christine towards Jake. Jake caught the falling woman, but in the process he lost his balance and fell down the flight of stairs. The smug gunman proceeded to run up to the roof where Donovan and another HRT team was waiting.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jake asked Christine.  
  
"I will once you get off of me." Christine replied trying to push Jake off her. "Ow, you're supposed to be on bottom and take the bruising."  
  
"Want me to call the gunman back and call a do-over?" Jake laughed helping her up, "Come on, let's get you to a paramedic."  
  
  
Donovan handed the gunman over to the Chicago police then proceeded to look for his team. "Alex, Jake report in." Donovan said over his headset.  
  
"I'm with Cody." Alex replied, "Jake's with a paramedic."  
  
"Is he okay?" Donovan asked.  
  
"The guy you caught pushed his hostage down the stairs towards Jake." Alex reported, "Sadly the hostage took the brunt of the fall."  
  
"I see him." Donovan replied, walking towards Jake.   
  
Jake was sitting in the back of an ambulance with Christine. The paramedic was wrapping her left wrist. "You're lucky is only a bad sprain." the paramedic replied.  
  
"Oh, yea," Christine replied, "the bandage will look smashing with my bride's maid dress."  
  
"Jake are you okay?' Donovan asked. He nodded at Christine. Christine looked at the man who just walked up to them and felt that she knew him from somewhere. She studied him for a few moments. That voice sounded familiar. "Miss, are you okay?" He was looking directly at her. Christine realized she was staring into the intense brown eyes that rescued her years earlier. "Are you okay?" It's him, Christine thought.   
  
"Donovan, I think she might be in shock." Jake commented.  
  
"Donovan?" Christine asked, "Frank Donovan?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
Christine stood up and sized Donovan up. It looked like to everyone that she was going to walk away when she suddenly turned and punched Donovan in the face. Jake grabbed her as she tried to hit Donovan again.  
  
"Easy," Jake said grabbing her arms, "he's on our side."  
  
"Let me go." Christine yelled, trying to shake Jake off her, "I've been waiting to tell this jerk off for ten years."  
  
"Let her go Jake," Donovan ordered, rubbing his chin. He was trying to figure out where he's seen her before.  
  
"Ten years I've waited to tell you off," Christine yelled trying to punch him again. Donovan was ready this time when she took another punch. He grabbed her right arm and twisted his arms around her. "Let me go."  
  
"Not until you calm down." Donovan ordered, "Who are you?"  
  
"Christine? Let me go, that's my cousin." a woman yelled, pushing her way through the police line.  
  
"Donovan, what's going on?" Alex asked running up to them.  
  
"Seen any snakes lately, Juan?" Christine spat out. Stunned by hearing that name again, Donovan let go of Christine and looked at her and smiled. "What, nothing to say? Are you going to say something or just smile at me?"  
  
"Why is she calling him Juan?" Alex asked Jake.  
  
"I'm as lost as you are.' he replied shrugging his shoulders. They could see the frustration in the woman's face as Donovan continued to smile at her. They watched as Christine threw her hands up and stalked off.  
  
"Are you going to fill us in?" Alex asked walking up to Donovan.  
  
"Later," Donovan smiled, still rubbing his jaw, "Let's get the paperwork done on the case first." 


	4. chapter 4

"Christine Marie Sellers. Age twenty-nine. So that would've made her nineteen when she knew Donovan." Cody commented, looking through her file. "Born and raised in Las Vegas."  
  
"She works in the private sector, so they didn't work together." Alex replied, taking the file form Cody, "How do they know each other?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Donovan asked, taking the file from her.  
  
"Well, she's the only person that we know of who hit you and lived to talk about it." Jake laughed.  
  
"You really want to know?" Donovan asked locking the file away.  
  
"Yes!" they said in unison.  
  
"If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you." Donovan smiled, walking towards the door. "I don't want to break in a new team."  
  
"Look a joke." Cody laughed.  
  
"I don't think that was a joke Cody." Monica replied. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh come on, you have to tell us." Cody yelled in frustration.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alex asked.  
  
"We still have some loose ends to tie upon the case. Witnesses to talk to." Donovan replied walking out the door.  
  
"Don't expect us to visit you in the hospital." Jake yelled after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to see if Ms. Sellers needs anyone to talk to." Monica smiled, "With the trauma of being held hostage and she has a family wedding in a couple days, she must need some help."  
  
"Oh, that's a good one." Alex laughed.  
  
"Hey, Donovan asked me to go with." Monica laughed.  
  
"I'll let you get to Ms. Seller's hotel first. Calm her down." Donovan suggested with a smile.  
  
"Sure, let me do the dirty work." Monica laughed, "As soon as you walk through the door she'll explode. You owe me for this."  
  
"Just make sure all sharp objects are put away." he smiled getting into his car.  
  
He sat in his car for a few minutes before heading downtown towards the hotel. Christine Sellers, he thought, a name he hasn't heard in ten years. By her reaction, she must be a little mad about Colombia. He rubbed his jaw and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christine looked at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed at the sight of the brace on her left hand. "I'm not wearing this stupid thing," she muttered taking of the brace and tossing it on the bed. She had the worst luck in the world. Ending up being held hostage in a bank robbery, almost getting killed, spraining her wrist. "I knew I should've stayed in Vegas."  
  
Christine thought back to that day ten years ago. She did her best to convince herself she could get on the plane. She's always hated flying. When Frank kissed her the second time, she couldn't believe her luck. She should've known it was too good to be true. Christine rubbed her cheek where Frank Donovan punched her all those years ago. She's always had a plan on what to say and do if she ever saw Frank Donovan again.   
  
If it wasn't for his eyes, she probably wouldn't have recognized him. He was better looking than he was ten years ago and that goatee looked damn fine, she thought. There was a knock on her hotel door. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Housekeeping." a young voice said.  
  
"Come on in." Christine replied, "I don't think I need anything, but you can check." She went back to checking how the dress and shoes looked. She heard something thud to the ground. "Oh are you okay?" Christine asked thinking the maid hurt herself.   
  
Christine turned and saw the young woman lying face first on the floor. She looked up and saw three men standing behind the body. Christine was about to scream when she felt something sharp hit her neck, then her vision went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan turned his car into the hotel garage. He was hoping he gave Monica enough time to prepare Ms. Sellers about his arrival. He knew sooner or later he would have to explain his connection to the woman to Monica. He knew whatever he told Monica would stay private.   
  
He walked to the elevator and waited for it to show up. Donovan took the file out of his and checked what room he had to go to. He quickly put the papers away when he heard the bell sounding the arrival of the elevator. Donovan looked up when he heard the doors open and was taken by surprise at what he saw. He dropped his case and reached for his gun. Before he was able to take it out its holster, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, then his world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to walk to room 1126. The hall was busy, she thought, watching people going back and forth.   
  
"Excuse me," a policeman asked stopping Monica, "are you a guest in the hotel?"  
  
"No," Monica replied, trying to look past the man, "Why?"  
  
"Only guests can go on this floor." he replied trying to move her back to the elevator.  
  
"My name's Monica Davis. I'm with the FBI." she replied showing him her badge, "I have some business in room 1126."  
  
"Room 1126?" he question, "Detective Michaels, you want to hear this."  
  
"Who called the FBI?" the detective demanded.  
  
"I'm not here for your case," Monica started to explain, "I'm here to talk to a MS. Sellers in room 1126 for a federal case."  
  
"'Fraid that won't be possible." the detective said, "A couple found the door open to the room and when they looked inside they found a maid dead. Ms. Sellers is nowhere to be found."  
  
"Great," Monica replied dialing her cell phone, "Excuse me, but I need to call my boss."  
  
"Cook County Morgue, You stab 'em, we slab 'em." Cody said seriously into the phone.  
  
"Cody, you need a new line." Monica told him, "I need to talk to Donovan."  
  
"He left twenty minutes ago. He should be there by now." Cody replied, "What's up?"  
  
"Ms. Sellers seems to be missing. " Monica told him.  
  
"Hold on, the other line is going off." Cody told her placing her on hold.  
  
"You think he would find a way to put music on the line," Monica muttered to herself.  
  
"Uh, Monica," Cody said coming back on the line.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Jake wants you to come back here ASAP." he replied, "After you talk to the police there."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seems like someone found Donovan's gun, phone and case in the hotel garage." Cody told her.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Monica answered. 


	5. chater 5

Christine snuggled up to the warmth next to her and sighed. She smiled as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Christine slowly opened her eyes and was met with those same brown eyes. "How many pain pills did I have last night?" she whispered, "I slept with you?"  
  
"What do you remember?" Donovan asked, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"I remember trying on my dress." Christine recalled sitting up, "Then I remember housekeeping walking into my room, I heard a thud and when I turned to see what happened, I had a pain in the neck. Look, here you are! Where are we? What's going on?"  
  
"Bogotá." Donovan replied, helping Christine to lie back down.  
  
"But I don't want to go to New Jersey," she moaned, holding her head, "I have family there I don't get along with."  
  
Donovan couldn't help but smile. "Bogotá, Colombia."  
  
"I'd rather go to Jersey." she replied, "Seriously, what's going on?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure yet. No matter what, do not call me Frank Donovan. Don't argue." Donovan ordered as Christine opened her mouth, "Go along with what I say. I'll explain what I can later."  
  
Two men walked into the room and pulled Christine to her feet. Two more grabbed Donovan's arms and cuffed his hands behind his back. They silently walked down the hallway and were pushed into another room. In the room three more men were waiting for them. Sitting at the desk was someone Christine hoped she would never see again.   
  
"Well, Juan," the little fat man sneered, "seems like I finally caught up to you."  
  
"Raphael." Donovan acknowledged him.  
  
"I trusted you with my family and business all those years ago and how did you repay me?" Raphael yelled, "You repay me by sending that brat and girl back to the Americans. I knew you lusted after the girl, but you disappointed me with your actions."  
  
"Using the child and the girl wasn't part of the plan." Donovan stated.  
  
"It was a means to an end!" Raphael shouted, "The Americans were ruining our trade, trading them would've meant them stopping."  
  
"Only for a couple of months before you would've kidnapped more innocent people." Donovan shouted back.  
  
"I hope having the girl in your bed was worth it," Raphael said walking up to Donovan and punching him in the face.   
  
The two men that were holding Donovan tightened their grip on his arms and were preparing for more blows to come. Raphael stepped back and motioned for the other men to join in on the beating.  
  
"Stop it!" Christine yelled as she watched them take turns hitting Donovan.  
  
Raphael walked over to Christine and backhanded her. "You will shut up before I have them start on you!" he seethed.  
  
  
  
  
Donovan watched as Christine's head snapped back from the blow. Regaining his balance, he threw his head forward into the first thug's nose. Before Donovan was able to attack again, he was hit from behind. He landed against the desk, knocking papers and pens everywhere.  
  
"Enough!" Raphael yelled, "Take them into the jungle and get rid of them."  
  
The two men grabbed Donovan off the desk and dragged him out into the hallway. Before Christine was led out, Raphael stopped her.  
  
"I would rather enjoy starting where we left off the last time we met," he laughed grabbing her breast and squeezing it, "but with his scent on you makes you tainted."  
  
The man holding her walked her to the waiting truck. He pushed her in and laughed. "Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll end it fast for you."  
  
Christine quickly moved over to Donovan. "Frank, are you okay?" she asked placing his head in her lap.  
  
"I'll live," he said trying to sit up as the pain in his ribs protested. "I need to go into my front left pocket."  
  
"Excuse me?" Christine asked, tempted to let his head hit the floor of the truck. "Fine, but if there's something else in there for me that I don't want, I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Lady, get over it." Donovan seethed, shifting onto his right side so she can reach her hand in with no problems.  
  
Christine sighed as she stuck her hand into his left pocket. "Hmm, whatever it is, it's small and skinny." she commented.  
  
"Christ and I thought Cody was bad with the jokes." Donovan growled.  
  
Christine looked at the object in her hand, "A pen?" she asked, "You have the urge to write a letter right now?"  
  
"Just break the metal clip of the pen and stick it in my hand." he ordered.  
  
"Hey, I'm not one of your minions you can just order around you know." she bit back.  
  
"If you want to get out of this alive, break the bloody clip off the pen!" Donovan growled.  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to bite me head off." Christine smiled breaking the clip and sticking it into his hand. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Magic," he smirked, showing Christine his newly freed hands.  
  
"Okay, now what's the plan?" she asked.  
  
"We get out of here," Donovan said looking around for any kind of weapon.  
  
"Gee, I could've came up with that plan." Christine mumbled to herself as Donovan helped her near the edge of the truck, "What's going on?"  
  
"We're going to jump," he stated.  
  
"Like hell I am!" Christine exclaimed, "You can't go jumping out of a truck, you might have bruised ribs or something. Can't you just take the truck over?"  
  
"And end up into a tree or ditch?" he asked wrapping his arms around her, "Hold on."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." she replied holding on for her life, "This time you can be on bottom."  
  
Donovan just looked at her and shook his head. "Here we go." he muttered, jumping out of the moving truck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Jake yelled through the building in frustration.   
  
"Do you have to yell?" Alex asked him holding her head.  
  
The team has been up for over twenty-four hours trying to figure out who could've taken their boss and where he could be. Old case files they've done in the past year were checked to see if anyone was out on parole. Cody even tried to hack once again into Donovan's file at the FBI and the CIA.  
  
"Cody, where you able to pull any information on Christine Sellers?" Jake asked lying his head on the table.  
  
"Nothing we haven't read before." Cody replied, "She works in a Restaurant Supply business in Vegas and occasionally works for the Bellagio Hotel. Nothing tells us how her and Donovan know each other."  
  
"Maybe I can shed a little light on the subject," a voice said.  
  
"Oh jeez, not that voice." Cody said closing his eyes and hitting his head on the table.  
  
"This means trouble," Monica said pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
"You're like a bad penny that keeps turning up," Alex muttered under her breath.  
  
"Agent Cross, it seems that you don't like me." Tom smiled walking closer to them. "Does this mean dinner is out of the question?"  
  
"How do you know Donovan's missing and how can you help us?" Jake asked.  
  
"One, your hacker set up alarms all over headquarters trying to hack in his file, again." Tom said sitting down, "Two, when someone like Donovan goes without reporting in for a certain amount of hours, special interests get worried."  
  
"Special interests? Reporting in to who?" Alex asked, "I don't want to know."  
  
"What can you tell us the connection between Donovan and a Christine Sellers?" Jake asked.  
  
"Christine Sellers," Tom frowned, "I think I know where they are. Does Donovan have a GPS on him?"  
  
"Does he?" Jake asked Cody.  
  
"Of course," Cody huffed typing on his keyboard, "why didn't I think of that! I had it placed on his watch, in case you guys got separated in Bolivia." Ten minutes later Donovan's position came up on the computer screen. "Found him!"  
  
Tom looked at the screen and shook his head, "This is not good." he sighed, "Colombia." 


	6. chapter 6

"Colombia?" they asked in unison.  
  
"What's going on?" Alex demanded. "How do they know each other? Sellers another 'Company Agent'?"  
  
"Well, I could tell you about them," Tom drawled, "but then I'd have to kill you. I need your help too much to do that."  
  
"HA!" Cody laughed, "They teach that line in 'Spook school' or what?"  
  
"Seriously," Tom said, "what I'm about to say cannot leave this room."  
  
"We understand." they replied.  
  
"Ten years ago, the US Ambassador to Colombia was ordered to send all non-essential staff back to the States. On the way to the airport, his son and nanny were kidnapped by one of the drug cartels in the country."  
  
"Christine Sellers." Alex said.  
  
"Yes, she was the nanny." Tom confirmed, "One of the men inside the cartel could pass off as a certain person we know. He was convinced to live the American dream and have our operative take his place. Donovan smuggled the kid out first and then went back for the nanny. A few hours later they made it to the plane. Donovan went back to make sure Raphael Sanchez's men couldn't come after them."  
  
"So if Donovan killed them, who has him now?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing about Frank Donovan, Agent Shaw," Tom said standing up, "Frank Donovan may be many things, but he's not a killer. That's my job. Donovan will take a person out only if it's the only choice left open to him."  
  
"Then why didn't you go back and kill him?" Cody asked.  
  
"Our government had other plans for Sanchez and his operation," Tom smirked, "I need to know if you two are up to helping me get them out of Colombia."  
  
"Like you need to ask." Alex said rolling her eyes.  
  
"When do we leave?" Jake asked.  
  
"Now." Tom replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
They landed on the ground with a thud and rolled towards the side of the road. As luck would have it, Christine ended up on bottom. "Are you okay?" Donovan asked checking her over.   
  
"I'm fine, just have the wind knocked out of me." she gasped, "What about you? You landed pretty hard when we fell."  
  
"We need to get going," Donovan said as he heard the screeching brakes from the truck. "Start running, I'll catch up with you."  
  
  
  
Donovan watched which direction Christine ran. He hid behind the giant tree, waiting for the Raphael's men to go running by. He watched as the driver took off in the same direction as Christine. He waited a few seconds after the second man ran past his position.   
  
He tackled the gunman and a quick struggle ensued. A little worse for wear, Donovan stood over the dead man and took his gun. Donovan sucked up the pain and took off after Christine. Thankfully Christine wasn't that far ahead of him. He stopped and leaned against a tree for some support. He raised his gun and fired at the man running after Christine.  
  
He slowly walked over to the man and nudged him with his foot, making sure his was dead. He leaned over and picked up the dead man's gun. "Christine?" he yelled.  
  
"I'm here," she replied walking up to him.  
  
"Here," he said handing her the extra gun.  
  
"And you want me to do what with this?" she asked.  
  
"Shoot it if necessary." he stated.  
  
"You're joking right?" Christine laughed trying to give the gun back.  
  
"I rarely joke." he said looking at the gun.  
  
"Yea, I can believe that, but I can't use this." she argued.  
  
"I seen you fire a gun ten years ago," he argued back.  
  
"Yea, pure blind, dumb luck." she retorted. "I never fired a gun before that day in my life."  
  
"Son of a. Before we leave here, I will show you how to use one." he muttered taking the gun from her and sticking it in his waist, "Let's get moving before more of Sanchez's men come looking for us. I"  
  
  
An hour later  
  
  
"I have to stop for a minute." Christine wheezed, "I have to catch my breath."  
  
"We need to get more distance before we can stop." Donovan said moving on.  
  
"Yea, easy for you to say," Christine muttered, "you're not wearing high heels and a dress."  
  
Donovan stopped and looked at Christine. He forgot she was still in her bridesmaid dress. He looked around for a place to sit down for a minute. He was hurting from the beating Raphael and his men gave him, not to mention the fall from the moving truck. He bent down and took the shoes off and proceeded to break the heels off.   
  
"That should help," he said. "When's the wedding?"  
  
"Lucky for you I didn't like these shoes." Christine replied, "Tomorrow, today. Whenever Saturday comes. Why?"  
  
"I don't think you'll be back for it." Donovan commented ripping the dress above her knees. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you sure?" Christine asked, "You took a couple of good hits."   
  
"We need to put more distance from the compound." Donovan said placing an arm to his ribs.  
  
"Look you can play macho man with me all you want, but I know you're hurting." Christine reasoned, "Let's rest before moving on."  
  
"You win," Donovan smiled.  
  
"See, you have to be hurting, you just smiled at me." she laughed, "Okay, hand it over."  
  
"Hand what over?" he questioned.  
  
"The gun. Time to show me how to use it." she reasoned, "You rest first. You need more than I do."  
  
"You've got to be kidding?" he laughed.  
  
"See, now you're laughing. You can't stay awake until we get out of here." she replied, "You have to trust me sooner or later with a gun."  
  
Donovan sighed, he knew she was right. He walked behind her and placed the gun in her hands. "Place your hands here on the weapon." he instructed, "First you need to check to see if the safety is on, in this case it is. Now, the safety is off. And this is how to check if a round is in the chamber."  
  
"Safety on and off, got it." she answered, "Round in the chamber, okay. What are you doing?"  
  
"Making sure the safety is on so you don't accidentally shoot your foot," he smiled, "or me when I'm sleeping."  
  
"Ha ha. Keep it up or I'll go back to the pen jokes." she huffed walking away from him.  
  
"Stay within twenty feet," he warned grabbing her arm. "Sanchez's men know this jungle better than you. Wake me in two hours so you can rest."  
  
"Give me some credit." she said rolling her eyes, as Donovan slowly sat down underneath the tree.  
  
"Don't forget about the snakes." he smiled as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Snakes!" she whispered.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christine walked around the so-called perimeter she set up. So it was more than the twenty feet Donovan warned her about. She looked around for anything that would pass for something to eat. Hopefully Donovan knew what they could eat.   
  
Looking around for any snakes, Christine didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She knew she was in trouble when an arm wrapped around her neck and her gun was knocked out of her hand.  
  
Christine took all of her strength and tossed the person over her shoulder. She realized it was one of Sanchez's men. Before he was able to regain his composure, Christine kicked him in the chest. The man got back onto his feet and started to punch towards Christine.   
  
  
Christine managed to block his punches and without thinking, she threw a punch with her left hand. He grabbed her hand and brought her to her knees.  
  
"Where's Juan?" the man demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Christine yelped.  
  
"Again, where is Juan?" he demanded, applying more pressure to her wrist.  
  
"I don't know," she cried in pain, "He left me here to die."  
  
"I don't believe you." he sneered, bending her wrist more until they heard it pop. Christine screamed in pain. "Where is Juan?"  
  
"Right behind you." Donovan growled, placing his hands on the side of the man's head and snapping his neck. "Damn it, I told you to stay close."  
  
"I know, I know," Christine cried, holding her wrist.  
  
"Let me look at it," he demanded. He saw her wrist was already starting to swell up more than it already was. Donovan bent down and took the laces out of his shoes and tied them together. Next he ended up making a make shift sling and place her arm in it. "It looks like it's broken. Where's the brace you're supposed to wear?"  
  
"I left it on the bed in my hotel room," she gasped., "it really didn't go with the dress."  
  
"Women and their vanity." he muttered.  
  
"Like I expected to be kidnapped and stuck with you again." she spat out.  
  
"We need to move now." Donovan ordered, bending down to pick up the gun Christine lost, "They must've heard your scream. Let's go." 


	7. chapter 7

"Cody, do you have Donovan's location?" Jake asked into his headset.  
  
"Yea, you guys need to travel thirty miles east. " Cody relayed, "He's on the move."  
  
"They escaped from the compound." Alex smiled. She knew Donovan would find a way out.  
  
"Let's get moving," Tom ordered, "Sun's going down and so will the temperature."  
  
"Why can't I go to South America when it's warm?" Jake muttered to himself. Alex couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Time to go to radio silence." Tom warned, "Say good bye to your loved ones. Cody, only contact us if you hear from Donovan or if he moves in direction."  
  
"Got it. Jake, Alex any famous last words?" Cody asked.  
  
"I deserve a raise for this." Alex stated, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I'd rather be trapped in a bank with a insane, pill popping maniac." Jake smirked.  
  
"I'll make sure Donovan knows that," Cody laughed.  
  
"Radio silence means no talking." Tom warned.  
  
"Yea, yea, damn ghost." Cody muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Tom smirked.  
  
"What is with you guys? Super hearing?" Cody asked, embarrassed he got caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I think we can rest here for awhile," Donovan said scanning the area.  
  
"You say so boss." Christine replied trying to smile.  
  
"We need to try and reduce the swelling," he said examining her wrist.  
  
"I know," Christine sighed, "and before you lecture me on how stupid I was wondering away, I beat you to it. Besides, it's not like there's a convenience store to run to for ice."  
  
"No lecture," he responded, "but I do know a better way for the swelling."  
  
"What?" she asked, not sure if she should trust him.  
  
"The river," he smiled.  
  
"The river?" she questioned, "Uh, no. I'm not going in there."  
  
"Can't swim?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's called piranhas and snakes!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Wrong country for the fish." he said attempting to sit down and take his shoes and socks off.  
  
"And the snakes?"  
  
"They'll be too scared of your attitude," he winced, slowly taking off his shirt, "The coldwater will help the swelling for your wrist, plus it'll help my ribs."   
  
"Leave the jokes to me, you suck at them." she scowled, "You can't get me in the water."  
  
"Come on, it's cold at first." Donovan said walking into the water. He walked over where a group of rocks and placed the gun in reach. "Stop being stubborn."  
  
"What are you going to do? Carry me in if I don't?" she smirked.  
  
"I have my ways. Trust me." he winked. "What was that?" Donovan looked around the water.  
  
"What?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"Something just brushed my leg," he stated.  
  
"Well get the hell out of there." Christine yelled. Donovan slowly started to walk back to the shore when he went under. "Frank! Where are you? Frank!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to find a new line of work." Jake muttered, running through the jungle.  
  
"And what would you do?" Alex asked behind him, trying to avoid the tree branch.  
  
I have no idea." Jake replied, "When I signed up for UC never expected to be playing GI Joe in the jungle twice."  
  
"You played with GI Joes?" Alex asked amazed.  
  
"Yea, you played with Barbie's, right?" Jake laughed.  
  
"Oh sure," Alex smirked, "My Barbie beat up GI Joe."  
  
Tom stopped moving and just looked at the two agents and shook his head. "And Frankie willingly puts up with you two?" he asked.  
  
"I can see it now," Alex laughed, "Donovan had his GI Joe rescue his sister's Barbie from the bad guys."  
  
"If he has a sister." Jake pointed out.  
  
"What the hell did I get myself into?" Tom asked himself.  
  
"Ya know," Jake smiled, "I think Donovan asks himself that very question at least once a day."  
  
"And to think I wanted to talk you into joining my outfit." Tom said, "Fun in the Sun, Women and the beach."  
  
"I'm game." Alex said, "Well, all but the women."  
  
"Hate to interrupt this fine conversation," Cody said over the headset, "but it seems like boss man stopped. He's about ten miles up river."  
  
"Got it." Tom replied, "Let's get moving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my goodness! Oh my! Frank?" she yelled scanning in the water for him, "You can't die on me now you jerk! How the hell can I get out of here? I get rescued and I'll get blamed for your death! Just like a man!"  
  
Christine carefully made her way into the water. She made her way to the rocks where Donovan placed the gun. She was about to reach for it when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and her legs were knocked out from under her.  
  
Christine fell into something solid and it pulled her under the water. Some how she managed to elbow whatever it was that had her and made her way back up. She turned and saw Donovan bent over holding his stomach. He was trying not to laugh and had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I told you I had my ways." he laughed, "My ribs."  
  
"Oh God, are you okay?" Christine asked walking over to him. She finally noticed the bruising on his body from his beating. Damn, what a nice body it is, she thought to herself. "Wait a minute! You did that on purpose, you jerk! Making me think some snake or something attacked you!"  
  
"Careful with your wrist." he warned, grabbing Christine's hand that wasn't hurt. "Tell me the water doesn't feel good on your wrist?"  
  
"Fine, you win, it does." Christine seethed, "You can rest here, I'm going over there."  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Donovan ordered, keeping his grip on her hand. "You can't keep out of trouble."  
  
"Me!? Listen here you." Christine started to argue when Donovan pulled her close.  
  
"Do you have to argue with me?" he asked.  
  
"Do you always have to be bossy?" she asked.  
  
Donovan answered her question by putting a hand behind her head and pulling her into a kiss. 


	8. chapter 8

Christine pulled back and looked Donovan in the eyes. "Oh God, don't tell me there's a snake?" she whispered. Donovan shook his head. "We're near the airfield and you're going to knock me out again. You don't have to do that, I've gotten used to flying."  
  
Donovan couldn't help but laugh. "We're near the airfield," he confirmed, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."  
  
"I still owe you for that." Christine pouted.  
  
"Ssh," Donovan whispered, placing a finger to her lips. "Someone's coming. The airfield is three miles down river. Follow the river and wait for me there."  
  
"What about you?" she asked, watching him check his gun.  
  
"I'll meet you there. Promise." he smiled, "Now go."  
  
"You break your promise Frank Donovan and you won't be able to hide from me." Christine laughed, trying not to show how scared she really was.  
  
Donovan watched Christine leave. He quietly slipped his shoes on and his shirt. He made his way through the brushes to find the best place to surprise Raphael's men.  
  
Christine walked as fast as she could along the edge of the river. She would occasionally look over her shoulder to see if Frank was following her. Nothing. Christine was starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach.  
  
Donovan crouched in the brushes, waiting for the men to walk by. One. Two. Three. Three of Raphael's men walked by. Donovan slowly left his hiding spot . He silently walked up behind the last man and broke his neck. He moved the body out of sight and took his weapon.  
  
He slowly started going after the second man. Donovan was about ten feet away when he heard something behind him. "Shit," he whispered. Before he could react, he was punched in the back. Donovan fell to his knees and looked at his attacker. He moved his legs and knocked the man to the ground. Donovan reached for the gun and shot him.  
  
Christine looked up when she heard the gunshots. She started to walk faster and faster. Christine kept looking behind, she didn't see something blocking her path. She walked into a wall. Startled, Christine looked up to see what she hit. "We meet again." Raphael sneered, grabbing her arm.  
  
Donovan ran towards the direction Christine was in. Holding his side, he saw Raphael throw her into his car. "Shit," he swore again.  
  
"Uh, I have some bad news," Cody said into the headset.  
  
"Do we really want to know?" Jake asked.  
  
"Donovan's heading back towards the compound." Cody replied.  
  
"Damn it, they must've got caught." Tom swore, "Let's back track."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan hid in the bushes, waiting for Raphael's men to come through. He raised his gun and took aim. He was about to squeeze the trigger when he recognized the person coming out in front of him.  
  
"Uh, hey boss," Jake gulped, eyes bulged, looking down the barrel of Donovan's gun.  
  
"Jake," Donovan gasped, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Easy, boss, I got ya," Jake said grabbing his arm.  
  
"How is he?' Alex asked grabbing his other arm.  
  
"Where's Ms. Sellers?" Tom asked scanning around.  
  
"We got separated," Donovan said taking a drink from Jake's canteen, "Raphael has her again."  
  
"That's why you were heading back to the compound," Tom said, "Alex, take Donovan back to the airfield. Jake and I will go get Ms. Sellers."  
  
"No," Donovan protested, attempting to stand back up, "I'm going with."  
  
"Fine," Tom sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with the man, "but you'll take orders from me."  
  
"Not in this lifetime," Donovan said checking the clip of his gun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four of them took position on a ridge overlooking the compound.  
  
"The perimeter is too well protected," Tom growled, looking through his binoculars. "Something's going on."  
  
Donovan took the binoculars to see what was going on. Raphael and his men were gathered in the middle of the compound. He watched as Christine was dragged out into the middle of the crowd. He could see that she was dressed in baggy clothes instead of the dress. She had her hands tied behind her back.   
  
"This doesn't look good," Jake commented.  
  
"We got to get her out of there." Donovan said, starting to move down the hill.  
  
"And we get in there how?" Tom asked stopping Donovan, "The odds are not in our favor."  
  
"I'm not leaving her here." Donovan stated. "We…"  
  
A sharp crack echoed through the air.   
  
"Oh my god." Alex whispered.  
  
"What happened?" Donovan demanded, taking the binoculars.   
  
"They shot her," Alex whispered.  
  
"In the chest." Jake confirmed.  
  
In the middle of the compound, Christine was on being forced back onto her knees. One of her guards placed a hood over her face.   
  
"We got to get down there." Donovan said grabbing Tom.  
  
"It's too late." Tom winced as he heard another gunshot.  
  
Donovan looked down towards the compound and saw Christine's lifeless body on the ground.   
  
"They shot her in the back of the head." Jake reported.  
  
"We could've saved her!" Donovan yelled pushing Tom against a tree.  
  
"The best we could've done was get your team killed," Tom spat back, "Raphael has over a hundred men in his compound at one time. There was no way we could've gotten her out alive. Let's get you to the airfield and get the hell out of here."  
  
"We can't leave her body here." Alex argued.  
  
"I'm not leaving until Raphael is dead this time." Donovan swore.  
  
"You and what army?" Tom laughed at Donovan's physical state, he could barely stand.  
  
"He has us." Jake spat out.  
  
"You're out of your league here, boy," Tom retorted, "Raphael Sanchez makes Sonny Walker and Quito Real look like alter boys."  
  
"Jake, Alex, get to the airfield." Donovan ordered.  
  
"What about you?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill Sanchez." he calmly replied, sending chills down Jake and Alex's spine.  
  
"You don't do 'ghost work', remember?" Tom reminded Donovan.   
  
"Things change." Donovan hissed.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Tom said walking behind Donovan. Tom reached out and brought the end of his gun against the base of Donovan's neck. "Take him to the airfield. Tell him I'll see him later and killing is my job."  
  
"What about you?" Alex asked, "How are you getting out of here?"  
  
"Agent Cross, you do care." he smiled, "My job's not finished here, not until Sanchez is gone."  
  
"Help me pick him up," Jake said lifting Donovan to his feet, "Man, I hope his choice in friends improves."  
  
  
An hour later, Alex handed Donovan an ice pack for his neck. Jake sat across from Donovan and watched him. The swelling seemed like it was starting to go down in his face. Donovan had the seat back trying to make himself more comfortable.   
  
"Alex, it's great to hear your voice," Cody said onto the phone, "we didn't like not being able to keep in contact with you guys."  
  
"How are they?" Monica asked.  
  
"Donovan has some facial swelling and bruise on his neck, maybe bruised ribs, not sure." Alex reported.  
  
"How's Ms. Sellers?" Cody asked, "Alex, are you still there?"  
  
"Alex?" Monica asked.  
  
Alex got up from her seat and walked to the back of the plane, "Ms. Sellers is dead." she replied checking to see if Donovan heard her.  
  
"How's Donovan taking it?" Monica asked.  
  
"He hasn't said a word since he woke up." she said.  
  
"Woke up?" Cody asked.  
  
"Tom knocked him out." Alex explained, "He was hell bent on killing Sanchez. We'll be landing at O'Hare in eight hours. We'll be taking him to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken."  
  
"We'll be there." Monica replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Three weeks later  
  
"Hey boss," Jake smiled as Donovan walked into the building, "you're not supposed to be here for another three weeks."  
  
"How's the ribs?" Alex asked taking his case.  
  
"The doctor never said I couldn't do paperwork," Donovan replied slowly walking up the stairs to his office.  
  
Donovan made his way to his desk and saw two envelopes sitting there. He picked the first one and slowly opened it.  
  
"Tom dropped those by two weeks ago." Alex said walking into the office. "He told us you'd want to see those."  
  
Donovan took out the pictures and slowly scanned them. Pictures of Sanchez's compound destroyed by fire. Bodies and blood everywhere. The two last pictures were of Sanchez with two bullet wounds to the head.  
  
"You've looked at these?" Donovan asked, motioning to the pictures.  
  
Alex nodded her head, "Tom said we were entitled, but the second envelope was for you to open on your own. He left a note for you too. You know, if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks Alex," Donovan smiled sitting down in his chair.  
  
He opened the letter from Tom first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frankie,  
  
Hope you like your get well gift from your friends here. As for the second envelope, I hope  
you can understand why things had to go they way they did. No hard feelings for me hitting you.  
  
  
Tom  
  
Donovan shook his head at Tom's note and opened the second envelope. The contents inside surprised him.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Donovan whispered. 


	9. chapter 9

"What was his reaction to the pictures?" Monica asked Alex as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Reaction?" Alex smirked, "He acted like those pictures were an every day normal thing for him."  
  
"Define normal?" Jake laughed handing Alex her pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Yea, but consider what he used to due for a living and his associates." Cody added.  
  
"Boss, you okay?" Monica asked watching Donovan slowly walk down the stairs.   
  
"Did you know about these?" he asked holding up the second envelope.  
  
"What?" Alex asked taking the envelope, "When were these taken?"  
  
"Let me see." Jake said taking it from Alex, "How is this possible? We saw her shot!"  
  
"Did we?" Donovan laughed. The more he thought about that day, the harder he laughed. He was laughing so hard he held onto the table from the pain.  
  
"Did we miss something funny?" Cody asked Alex. Alex looked at Cody and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Should we call a doctor?" Jake asked.  
  
"How about the men in white coats for him." Monica stated, "I think he finally lost it."  
  
Cody looked around and picked up a book and threw at Donovan. Everyone watched as the book hit Donovan's right shoulder. Donovan stopped laughing and stared at Cody.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he growled kicking the book.  
  
"I want to know what's so funny!" Cody demanded.  
  
"He's dead." Jake whispered.  
  
"What exactly did you see happen to Christine?" he asked Jake and Alex.  
  
"They shot her in the chest. Two guards were holding her arms as the third pulled the trigger." Alex replied confused.  
  
"Then they placed her on her knees and placed a hood over her face and shot her in the back of the head." Jake added.  
  
"Did you see any blood?" Donovan asked.  
  
"What?" Jake and Alex asked in unison.  
  
"We were high up, looking through binoculars. I don't think so," Alex remarked, "but Tom did seem funny."  
  
"Talking more than acting. He doesn't seem like the type to stand around and talk things out like a committee." Jake commented.  
  
"He had someone inside Raphael's circle again." Monica added.   
  
"I need a scorecard to keep up." Cody moaned sitting down.  
  
"How hard is it to know that Tom pulled a fast one on Donovan?" Jake asked.   
  
"He did, huh?" Cody laughed, "Hey, but that's cruel to let us think she was dead."  
  
"He thought you'd be here two weeks ago when he dropped the pictures off, didn't he?" Monica asked.  
  
"But we wouldn't let you near the office." Jake moaned.  
  
"But why wouldn't Tom bring them to your apartment?" Alex asked.  
  
"Would you want to go near him after you hit him?" Cody reasoned backing up away from Donovan.  
  
"Tom knew if he came near me at home all bets would be off." Donovan snarled remember the headache he had after Tom hit him.  
  
"Good point." Jake laughed, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Go for a visit." Donovan smiled.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ATA flight 957 to Las Vegas is now boarding at gate C16."  
  
"Stupid security," Christine muttered, moving slowly in line. "I will never have her book my flight again."  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," the screener said, "you need to place your stuff on the belt."  
  
Christine dropped her purse and her bag onto the belt and stepped through the metal detector.  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Step back and go through again."  
  
Christine sighed, walked back and went through again.  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Step to the side Miss."  
  
"I have a note from my doctor and surgeon." Christine started to explain. "I just had surgery on my wrist and had pins placed in it. What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't be too careful now," the screener said moving the wand all over Christine.  
  
"I'll take care of this. I'm the Ground Security Coordinator. Caleb Forrester. I just need to make sure no weapons are in the cast." he smiled.  
  
"And how do you think you'll do that?" Christine snapped, "Cut it off? Don't think I'm going to take my shoes off."  
  
"It'll be just a few minutes, Miss." Cody replied checking the cast. "All set. Enjoy your flight and sorry for the trouble."  
  
Cody took off the tie and started to walk towards the ticket counter. "How'd it go?" Jake asked laughing.  
  
"For a minute I thought she might hit me with the cast." Cody smirked.  
  
"You did wand her a little to close." Jake laughed.  
  
"Did you place the bug?" Donovan asked walking up to them.  
  
"I told you," Cody huffed, "I can bug your cereal."  
  
"So, when does our flight leave?" Alex asked.  
  
"My flight leaves in a half hour." Donovan growled.  
  
"Wow, so does ours." Jake smiled showing Donovan their tickets.   
  
"Hey, you can't have all the fun in Vegas," Monica laughed  
  
  
Later that night  
  
  
Frank Donovan sat in his hotel room, scanning the magazine in his hands. He leaned back in the chair as comfortable as he could. He sat and waited.  
  
"How long are we going to sit and stare at these magazines?" Cody yawned, "I know there's something better for me to do out there."  
  
"Why are we here again?" Alex asked taking a drink of her coffee.  
  
"I'm here for unfinished business." Donovan explained again, "You people invited yourselves along."  
  
"By the way, where is Jake and Monica?" Cody asked finally noticing they were gone.  
  
"Somewhere in the casino." Donovan stated.  
  
"And is this behavior normal for you?" Cody asked, "Sitting around, reading magazines in hotels? Normal people don't do that."  
  
"He's like normal people?" Alex asked changing the channel on the tv, "Define normal."  
  
"Why can't you just go knock on her door and say 'Hi, I'm here!'." Cody asked.  
  
"Subtle Cody." Alex laughed.  
  
"I'd like to have the element of surprise." Donovan smiled, pointing to the bags of chips on the desk.  
  
"You know, you scare me when you talk like that." Cody said passing the bag of chips to Donovan.  
  
"Here," Donovan growled tossing Cody some money, "go find Jake and Monica and leave me in peace."  
  
Alex watched Cody grin and walk out the door. "Okay, now that the children have gone, are you going to tell me what's going on? Why are you playing this game?"  
  
"It's a need to know thing." Donovan replied, trying not to smile. "And you don't need to know."  
  
"Fine!" Alex huffed lighting a cigarette and headed for the door, "Don't tell me. I'll go find Cody and have him do what he does best."  
  
"And that is?" Donovan smirked lowering the magazine he was reading.  
  
"You Frank Donovan," Alex hissed, flipping her middle finger at him, "are a sick, sick man."  
  
Donovan laughed in pain as he watched Alex slam the door when she stalked out of the room. He closed his eyes at the pain. He groaned when he heard a slight knock on the door.   
  
"This is what I get for letting you people follow me to Las Vegas," Donovan muttered as he slowly crossed the room to the door. "If you think you're staying here in my room." Donovan was speechless when he flung open the door.  
  
"Your people skills are still the same I see." Christine smiled.  
  
"How?" Donovan asked, stepping back to let her in the room.  
  
"Well, after Sanchez took me back to his compound," Christine started to explain, "the one guard quickly explained to me that if I wanted to live I needed to do what he said when he said it. I kinda figured out who he worked for."  
  
"I figured that out late in the game." Donovan admitted, "but how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Well, I knew I was going to get stopped for the pin in my wrist, but I remembered the Security guy from the bank robbery." Christine replied. "I also saw Monica and that guy Jake jumping up and down at a slot. I guess the won."  
  
"But how did you know I was here?" Donovan pressed, closing the door and locking it.  
  
"Trying to make sure I can't runaway?" she smiled.  
  
"Maybe." he replied watching her walk over to him.  
  
"You're not the only one who has connections in high places." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"And that means?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"My Uncle runs the security here. It wasn't that hard to find you after seeing your three lackeys." Christine smiled, "Then again, maybe it was the stuffed snakes in my room gave you away."  
  
"So, we both know we're here, what shall we do now?" Donovan asked nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Torture your friends?" Christine asked, "I know an empty room we can lock them in."  
  
"Tempting, very tempting." Donovan laughed. 


End file.
